


Search History

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Kinktober 2020 [32]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Bottom Tim, Consensual Somnophilia, M/M, Multi, Oviposition, Somnophilia, The digis fill Tim with eggs, top digis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: When the Digi-Jacks get a hold of Tim's search history, they make a secret kink a reality.
Relationships: Digi-Jack(s)/Timothy Lawrence
Series: Kinktober 2020 [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947712
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Search History

**Author's Note:**

> An answer for a request!

Timothy was starting to get suspicious of the digi-Jacks since their last software upgrade. He’d caught them multiple times whispering and glancing at Tim in a way that made him shiver. The digis had never hurt him before, but the hairs on his neck were prickling and it was getting harder to relax around them.

Timothy washed the dishes, lost in thought about how he was going to figure out what they were up to. Two pairs of arms wrapped around him, two sets of lips kissing his neck. He couldn’t help but smile. “Hello.”

“Let us-”

“-do that.”

They always finished each other’s sentences like that. It had taken some getting used to, but now it was as normal as doing the dishes. Which weren’t normal for them to do.

“And we’ll-”

“-cook dinner.”

“What?” Timothy frowned as they pulled him away from the kitchen. “You guys never do that… Why-”

“We want to show-”

“-our appreciation for you.”

He frowned, but he knew they were stubborn when they set their mind to things. “Alright… I’ll… go organize the linen closet.”

They glanced at each other. “Let’s go shopping,” one said. The other turned back to the kitchen. The digi-Jack whisked Timothy out of the house and to the mall. They window shopped, the digi-Jack asking Tim to try on clothes and encouraging him to try some that he wasn’t sure about. By the time they got back home, Timothy was tired and had forgotten to be suspicious.

The house was spotless and it smelled tantalizing. Timothy smiled wide and went to the other digi-Jack. “That smells like my favorite.”

“It is!”

Timothy ate it up wholeheartedly. It was the best he’d ever had. He sat back and stretched. “Well, since all the chores are done, I guess we could watch some TV before bed.”

* * *

The digi-Jacks nodded. They scooped his dish up and washed it. They sat with Timothy between them, cuddling the adorable doppelganger while he channel surfed. He snuggled them, yawning and starting to droop. They eyed each other, but said nothing. When they detected that Tim’s heart rate had slowed, indicating he was asleep, the one he wasn’t leaning on got up.

They cleaned up the kitchen while the other pulled Timothy into their arms and turned the television off. They carried Tim to bed, stripping him of clothes and setting him down. They had pulled the covers back when the other digi arrived.

“Are we ready?”

“Yes.”

They grinned at each other and set to work. They layered towels under Timothy’s hips and then brought out the Tupperware full of small eggs. They had been thorough in their research and had found these alien eggs to be the perfect choice.

When they had discovered that Timothy had accidentally given the digis access to all of Tim’s history after the last upgrade, they had sifted through it. They had not been disappointed. In fact, they’d been delighted. Tim had quite a few searches on oviposition. They spent most of their time researching this new kink of Tim’s, happy to have found a new way to be closer to him. At first, they had thought to make gelatin eggs, but then they’d stumbled upon a higher quality egg that gave a more real experience.

They climbed onto the bed on either side of Tim. One digi spread his legs upwards. The other grabbed an egg and spread some lube around it. They pressed it against Timothy’s ass, pressing it gently in. Tim shifted, whining in his sleep. The digis grinned. They loved watching Timothy react while he slept, he made the softest mewls and by the time he woke up, he would be writhing in pleasure.

The second egg slipped in easier, but Timothy was already rousing. “Hmm?” His eyes fluttered open. “Guys? What-” he gasped as a third egg was pressed into him. He sat up on his elbows, eyes growing wide. “I don’t understand!? How’d… Uh… This is why you were so sweet to me?”

“We are always sweet to you.” The digi holding his legs leaned down to kiss Tim. “Your history was downloaded into our upgrade.”

Timothy’s eyes widened. “What!?” His whole body began to turn pink. He groaned in agony that turned pleasure as a fourth egg entered his ass.

“We know everything-

“-we thought we’d surprise you.”

“This…” As another one went in, Tim swore, biting his lip, eyes closing.

“This is-”

“-what you wanted.”

He huffed, feeling stuffed, the eggs pressed together. He hissed as they began to move together. His eyes opened. “They’re vibrating.”

“We found special eggs.”

“They vibrate when heated.”

It curled his toes and he arched his back. He tried to speak, but only moaned. The two digis lay on either side of him, taking turns kissing him. They kissed over his body, leaving hickies, hands groping and rubbing.

“I think he likes it.”

“I think he loves it.”

They laughed, cocks hard and grinding against Tim’s hips.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
> My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
